Identity Crisis
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Let's keep this Tony." Tiva one-shot; slightly based off "Obsession"


**Ok, so I'm trying to get my anger out from Tuesday's episode, cause I thought Tony was kind of a jerk. Don't get me wrong, Tony's like one of my favorite characters, but I guess they all have their moments.**

**So, anyway enjoy, sorry for any OOCness.

* * *

**

"Ok, Cassandra, so 7ish? Yea, I'll call you later. Bye, now." Tony said charmingly into the phone as he entered the bullpen, grabbing the attention of his two coworkers.

"Over Dana already?" Ziva asked, quirking a brow.

"Gotta share the love." he said with a smile, but soon let go of his smile, seeing Ziva's jaw tense slightly.

He sat down at his desk, trying to ignore Ziva's glare. But soon, he could not take it. "Can I help you with something Zee-v-"

"Why are you being such an, _ass_?" she interrupted, questioning yet coolly.

Tony's expression immediately became one of surprise and even Tim had stopped what he was doing, moving his focus from Tony to Ziva.

"What?" Ziva asked, looking to McGee. "You know you have been thinking it."

Tony looked to McGee, who was now wide-eyed in shock. The questioning smirk plastered on Tony's face dared Tim to speak. But Tim just shook his head slowly.

His eyebrows still raised, Tony turned his head back to Ziva. Her expression was still questioning and cold as Gibbs strolled into the bullpen.

"Dead Petty Officer, grab your gear." he said, Tim followed his lead as Gibbs put his SIG into his holster and headed out the bullpen.

Tim, backpack casually slung over his left shoulder, stopped short to avoid Gibbs as the silver fox froze in between his other two agents, who were in a serious round of intense eye sex.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs barked.

"No." Ziva answered casually, eyes still fixated on Tony.

"Just a little _cold_ in here boss." he replied as Ziva's eyes grew wide and her expression turned to that of a sarcastically amused one.

* * *

_(Women's Restroom)_

Ziva stared at her reflection in the mirror, gently brushing her fingers through her loose curls.

She didn't even flinch when the door opened and Tony emerged into the bathroom.

"That was _way_ out of line." he stated coldly as he stood behind her.

"It had to be said." she replied confidently, not turning around, only seeing his reflection.

"Not in front of McGee." he pointed out.

Ziva inhaled deeply and slowly turned around to face him. "You are afraid of what McGee thinks?" she questioned.

"Not the point." he said quickly, moving closer to her, their bodies now lingered dangerously close.

Ziva's eyes sunk deep into Tony's. She quickly shook her head, recollecting her thoughts. "Tony, I am not sorry for what I said." she paused. "You have been…different lately, and _not_ in a good way."

His eyes narrowed on her and she touched her fingers to her temples, frustration stained her face. "You…it is like I do not even know you anymore." she inhaled. "I have seen you grow from this frap bo-"

"Frat." he interrupted, his cold expression still locked on her.

She let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at him with annoyed eyes. "Frat boy." she spat. "To this, mature…ish, _adult_."

Her eyes finally met his and she took a breath, turning slightly to balance herself on the counter top.

"After Jeanne…you changed. You hardly ever looked twice at a girl. But now…" she trailed off in her own words.

"Where is the Tony I left in Israel?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

"The one you mistrusted?" he questioned coldly.

"The one that was stubborn, and headstrong…dedicated." she replied sternly. "Or the Tony is Paris?"

He shot her a questioning look. "The kind, and soft one?" she finished.

Tony took in a nervous breath, his tie feeling tight around his neck.

Anger now reached her voice, it became slightly louder and more scolding "Or the Tony in Somalia? The one that _risked_ his life for me when I did not _deserve_ it! The Tony that claimed he-" she immediately stopped herself with a quick inhalation.

Her eyes finally met his as the only sound in the room became that of their steady breathing.

"That claimed what?" he narrowed his eyes, daring her to continue.

Still looking hard into his eyes, she spoke, "That claimed he could not _live_ without me." she said slowly and calmly. "Because it looks like you're doing a damn good job."

Tony was taken aback by her words. His eyes wandered to the floor, as his mouth opened slightly as he became at loss for words.

Ziva shook her head a sarcastically amused smile made its way across her face; she turned to leave but stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm, gently tugging her back.

She stared at her intruder as a small smile crawled along his face. Ziva took in a deep breath at the feeling of his chest against hers as he pulled her closer.

"No, I'm not." he said quietly.

Before his brain could process what he was doing, he pulled her closer to him, forcing his lips to hers.

Getting over the initial shock, Ziva let her hands roam from Tony's chest to his neck, moving herself closer to his as the kiss deepened.

Tony, hands still tangled in her curls, let go for a moment, forehead still resting on hers as he felt the comfort of her breathing matching his. "And this Tony?" he asked quietly, his lips tempting to reach hers again.

She paused, his scent intoxicating her and clouding her actions, letting her real thoughts filter through.

"Let's keep this Tony." she breathed, placing her lips back on his.

* * *

**Ok, so it's kinda OOC, but I had to just vent. And I didn't want this to be all angsty and plus, me and Paige really wanted a Tiva kiss in "Obsession". **

**Review!**


End file.
